Fought Like Heros!
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Fabian and Gideon had been given a special mission. Although, after a brave effort and strong fight! Dolohov claimed their lives. Fabian & Gideon Prewett on their death.


"_To die would be an awfully big adventure!" _– Peter Pan.

Fabian and Gideon apparated near an old, almost completely destroyed, warehouse. They were alert, wands ready in hands. Their mission was to find and discover any possible survivors of Dolohov's attack. Large parts of the warehouse had been destroyed and now it was possible to see inside without the aid of a door or window. The twins looked to each other and Fabian said,

"You ready?" Gideon nodded and together they moved, slowly and carefully, forward and towards the abandoned warehouse. Everything inside was ruined and the stairs leading to the top floor banister were broken in places. Though, going up the stairs would be dangerous, so they searched the lower levels first.

"Who did Kingsley say was still missing?" Asked Gideon. Without turning to his brother Fabian said.

"Ileana, Marco and Wilby" Gideon nodded. Two men and one woman, that's who they needed to find. The men had split up only a little in search of the muggle born victims. Kicking over some old stone and gravel Gideon spotted something that really caught his eye. "Fabian! Over here."

Fabian rushed over and knelt down, picking up what his brother had found. It was a wand; to get into detail it was oak. 6 inches and the core was owl feather. "Any idea who this could belong to?" He asked, not moving his eyes away from the discarded weapon in his hand. Gideon shook his head, mutely. Suddenly a sound grabbed their attention and so both of their heads snapped up, instantly. They raised their wands again.

Slowly they walked to a destroyed wall. Rocks, gravel and stone lay in a heap on the floor. Something however, was moving. The slowest movements ever by their perspective, but movements none the less. The twins looked to each other but eventually Gideon leant down and picked up some bricks. A feminine hand was visible. Realising this Fabian jumped down to help and a few minutes the young woman was free. It was Ileana. She had light brown hair that was covered with soot and gravel. She had a bloody gash on her cheek and a few cuts and bruises on her arms. But she was ok... For now.

"You're Ileana aren't you?" Asked Fabian. She nodded and started to breathe heavily. "We've got to get her to st. Mongo's"

"But we can't leave and we can't just leave her here!" Gideon replied, holding the woman up. At this point a large white object was moving towards them. The pair raised their wands' but as the light came closer they realised it was a Lynx. This was a patronus by Kingsley.

"Fabian and Gideon. Marco has been discovered by Alastor. The last people we need to find are Ileana and Wilby." With that the Lynx faded away and eventually disappeared.

"Send Kingsley a patronus back, tell him we've found Ileana and that she needs to go to St. Mongo's." Gideon told his brother. Fabian raised his wand and a large hawk flew out of it.

"Tell Kingsley Shacklebolt that we have located Ileana and that she needs to go to St. Mongo's but we cannot leave as we need to find Wilby" The hawk nodded and so the patronus flew off into the sky.

"Do you think he'll get here in time?" Asked Gideon.

"I hope so... Come on, we need to get you some place safe in case the death eaters come along." Fabian said as he and his brother lifted the woman to her feet. "Over here" They took her to a small corner with an upturned desk.

"But they'll notice her there!" Gideon said, smacking his brother upside the head. Fabian shot him a death glare and said.

"Watch." They sat the woman down and stood beside her. Fabian raised his wand and said. _"Salvio hexia... Protego totalum... Muffliato." _Next they both walked away from the corner and found that they could not see Ileana anymore.

"You, my friend, are a genius" Gideon laughed. Fabian straightened his black jacket and said.

"So I've been told" Gideon laughed at his brothers statement and went on with searching for Wilby. Suddenly they heard several loud _cracks! _Swirling around, expecting to see Kingsley and the others they instead saw five death eaters stood before them. Glaring Fabian and Gideon stared at them, waiting for any sign on movement. Suddenly one death eater came forward and lowered his hood, removing his black robe to reveal his own black outfit.

"Ah, if it isn't the Prewett brothers" It was Dolohov, he walked forward but the twins remained strong. "What're you two doing here then? Admiring our handy work?" He asked with a huge smirk as he was referring to the destroyed warehouse.

"No" Said Fabian. "We're here to clean up the mess you've made"

"Meaning?" He questioned.

"We're searching for survivors" Concluded Gideon.

"Found any?" He asked. The twins did not tell him the truth because if they did, Dolohov would hunt the victim down and make sure to finish off his work.

"No" They both said in unison. Dolohov gave a full hearted laugh and the other death eaters copied.

"You two are far too nosey with these things, why not just give up? If there is anyone here, who cares? Just leave them and save yourselves"

"Never!" They snapped, again together.

"Very well. You have forced my hand" Dolohov raised his wand and screamed. _"Crucio!" _Fabian and Gideon jumped out of the way instantly. Keeping their wands tight in hand they made a dash away from the death eaters. The five death eaters' disapparated to the balconies at the top of the warehouse and Dolohov seemed to have vanished. Various curses and jinx's flew in their direction; they dodged them and threw some back. Gideon took out two with one blast and Fabian took one out with the cruciatus curse.

Immediately Dolohov popped up out of nowhere and pointed his wand at Gideon and screamed.

"_Crucio!" _Gideon crumpled to the ground in pain as he let out a cry of agony. Fabian whirled around instantly and saw Dolohov hold the spell on his brother. And so he aimed his wand at his brothers' attacker and screamed.

"_Protego!" _Dolohov hollered in pain as his own curse rebounded. Fabian rushed to his brothers' side and helped him stand. "Are you alright, buddy?" Gideon nodded and said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Look, we've got to just hold them off. The order'll be here any minute." Gideon nodded his agreement and rose to his feet again. They dodged a jinx thrown by a death eater on the floor above and the spell smashed a large chuck of the wall behind the twins' heads. Dolohov jumped up but this time ran after the twins.

"_Sectumsempra!" _He cried. Gideon ducked to the floor and pulled Fabian down with him. Dolohov screamed in annoyance as he realized he did not hit them. "Pests!" He cried out. "You know what happens to pests don't you? THEY DIE!" He shot a few more curses but none of these had much of an effect seen as these boys were strong and not to mention quick.

He threw the killing curse at them so many times; it narrowly missed Fabian but only by mere inches. At this the realized they were cutting it close. Fabian raised his wand and yelled.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Dolohov's wand flew from his hand and landed somewhere far away outside. Anger pulsed through the death eaters' veins and suddenly he brought out a giant, old, bloody knife and ran for the boys. The death eaters disapparated again and appeared on the floor, right in front of the twins', they tried to escape but were grabbed. Their wands pulled from their hands and thrown away, leaving them helpless and defenceless.

Dolohov approached them and wiped blood away from his lip, he was grinning broadly. The evil and madness in his eyes growing bigger and much more fearsome the closer he got. He held up the bloody knife and his eyes flickered back and forth from one boy to the next. He walked to Fabian first and put the knife to his throat but nothing more. Fabian took a large intake of breath at this and Gideon was struggling beside him in the death eaters' hold.

"Give me a reason. I swear I'll do it" He whispered to Fabian threateningly. He said nothing. Suddenly the death eater holding Gideon crumpled to the floor. The Prewett boy had kicked the death eater and pushed him down. Voldemort's followers weren't really smart at all. He pushed Dolohov away and stole his wand back of the death eater and yelled.

"_Stupefy!" _The death eater fell and Fabian was freed also. They high fived but suddenly, Gideon dropped to the floor, his eyes wide with surprise and a strangled cry escape his throat. Fabian gasped as he saw the bloody knife sticking out of his brother's back. Fabian fell to his brother's side and removed the knife, gaining his brother's blood on his hands.

"Like I said." Said Dolohov. "Pests die!" Gideon was losing a lot of blood. Fabian looked away from Dolohov and to his brother. Suddenly Fabian hollered in pain. He was under the cruciatus curse. Dolohov approached and punched Fabian hard in the face. He picked up his knife and made a long, painful, cut on Fabian's arm. The young man cried out in pain and dropped his head. Blood came out from his nose and a cut just above his left eyebrow. Gideon had a huge bloody stain on his back as well as a bust lip. Dolohov smirked and stepped back.

"Ready to die?" He asked.

"Perfect weather for it" Fabians voice was hoarse and slow. Dolohov smirked and walked away, the death eaters trailing behind. Fabian turned his head to his brother.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" His voice was croaky too, as though even talking was more energy than he could muster. Fabian couldn't deny the truth.

"I think so" He whispered.

"What an adventure eh?" Fabian nodded. "Are you ok?" It was a stupid question really. It was clear that none of them were ok, but in spite of the moment Fabian just shook his head.

"You?" He already knew the answer though. Gideon shook his head. Dolohov returned and said.

"Now, you've had time to talk" He chuckled. "It's time to put you in your rightful place" The suspense stayed floating in the air for a moment, but eventually. "_Avada Kadavra!" _A hand thudded to the floor and the twins moved no more. They died as hero's and will forever be remembered as that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The boys were discovered 5 minutes after their death by Kingsley and Alastor. Both of whom found Ileana, alive and Wilby... Sadly dead. They arrived at the Burrow to deliver the shocking and depressing news of Fabian and Gideon to their sister Molly. Molly cried in her husband's arms the first time she was told, but after speaking to Ileana, she told them one thing, she spoke only four words.

"_They fought like heros!"_

**A/N: Ok. I like thinking about the order before Harry came along, I remembered Fabian and Gideon and thought I'd make a tribute for them. In my mind this is how the event would have happened. Please review! Please!**


End file.
